


We Raise It Up, This Offering

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Blasphemy, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Prayer, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's fairly sure Sam doesn't mean it, doesn't realise what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Raise It Up, This Offering

He’s is fairly sure Sam doesn’t mean it. Doesn’t realise that every whispered, “Gabriel,” is a prayer, that every time he spreads his legs and spills across his stomach he offers himself up to Gabriel. Offers that the archangel come and take as he pleases, fill himself with Sam and the power brought by such a sacrifice.

It’s been years, decades, since he last had such a fervent prayer to his name, and he craves to answer the summons, to accept what Sam is offering, but he can’t. He will not touch Sam, not without his permission, not without being asked directly.

Still, a part of him wishes at times like these that he were more trickster and less archangel, that he were willing to  _take_ , and damn the consequences, rather than merely listen.

“ _Gabriel_ ,” breathes Sam, half way across the world, spreading his legs a little wider, curling his hand tighter. Gabriel can feel it through the tug of prayer, a small jolt of sensation trickling through his Grace. “Gabriel  _please_.” He bites his lip, the thrill of power shuddering down his spine, the pull of his name twisting low in his gut.

When Sam starts swearing, little stuttered curses, Gabriel gives up, slips out of the bar he’s frequenting and into a back alley, leaning his head against the wall and slipping a hand down the front of his pants and wrapping fingers around his half-hard cock.

Together they move, separated by thousands of miles, Gabriel timing his movements to Sam’s as he drags his hand lazily up and down, heedless of the soft half-grunts escaping his mouth and filling the air around him. He’s not seeing the alleyway - he’s seeing Sam, laid out below him, face twisted in pleasure and mouth hanging open. A phantom, a fantasy, almost painfully close to real and plausible.

When Sam finally comes across his hand, mouth open in a silent cry, he has no idea that in a dark, dirty back alley in northern Germany, an archangel is doing exactly the same thing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Raise It Up, This Offering [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190364) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
